


The Kiss Off

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Community: then_theres_us, F/M, Post-Episode: s01e13 The Parting of the Ways, The Doctor Being the Doctor (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: Rose wants to know.





	The Kiss Off

"Doctor?" Rose's voice is shy, tentative, nothing like her usual bold tone.

"Hm?" the Doctor mumbles. He isn't really paying attention, focusing more on making repairs to the console.

"Why did you kiss me?"

He seems stunned, dropping a wrench on his big toe and cursing.

"Why did you kiss me?" she repeats when he finally calms down enough.

He ignores her again, his attention back on the wires and widgets. Rose is about to repeat her query when he finally says, "You know why, Rose."

She rushes toward him, "_No_, I don't." Rose grabs his hands. They are different from his last body's. These hands are pale, bony, and cold. She looks into his eyes, even though his physical body has changed his eyes have remained the same, they are ancient and show his age. "Why did you kiss me?"

His Adam's apple bobs and his hands tremble in hers. "Isn't it obvious?" he answers. "You were possessed with the TARDIS' heart and your brain was literally about to burn. I had to save you somehow."

"No other reason?" Her voice is betraying her, she knows it. It's cracking as she is trying to hold back a sob.

He scans her, and tilts his head like a confused dog. "Why else would I have done it?"

Rose doesn't remember running out of the TARDIS and into her flat. She doesn't remember bumping into her mum and crying uncontrollably.

♥

The Doctor watches her run out of the TARDIS, his hearts breaking. He knows Rose is falling for him just like he is falling for her. That wasn't in the original plan. He knows that it will end in tears and that's why he has to stop it now. He'd only break her heart and this wasn't worth it.

He goes back to fixing the console. The TARDIS groans in protest under his work but he ignores her. The Doctor knows that she disagrees with him on the subject of having a relationship with Rose. But it's done. He just hopes that she will forgive him. 

All he can do now is love her from afar and do his best to protect her.


End file.
